Film archives are worth preserving because of their historical and cultural value. However, film is subject to deterioration over time and much is being lost. Film deterioration and its attendant artifacts are generally caused by aging and chemical decomposition, as well as improper storage and handling. One common type of film artifact is caused by wear, and often manifests as blotches and scratches on the film.
In an attempt to capture the content of these deteriorating films, efforts are being made to copy and digitize them. Unfortunately, the process of digitizing the film captures not only its content, but also the aforementioned artifacts.